Matching lost-and-found articles or stolen-and-recovered articles to their rightful owners can sometimes prove challenging. For example, a luggage tag may get separated from the intended luggage or the tag may become illegible over time. Stolen articles often have no owner-identifying markings, which makes return to their rightful owner especially problematic.